Dungeon Masters Role Call (A Critical Role Story)
by reprobategamer
Summary: Based on Critical Role, this is a telling of how the DM is involved in the world of Exandria and is a possible telling of how Vox Machina embarked upon their adventures as shown in the streamed games of Dungeon and Dragons shown every Thursday night on Geek and Sundry. Final Roll has spoilers through all C1. All copyrights remain their respective owners. Image by @mikandii
1. Opening Roll

Around the world of Exandria, on the Material Plane, are a number of other dimensions.

Some, like the Feywild or the Shadowfell, are all encompassing but some are just pocket dimensions.

In one such pocket dimension, a casual observer would find what appeared to be a dark room. There were a number of walls but the exact number almost seemed to alter from normally mortal eyes to be anywhere from four or so to maybe twenty.

Only a single humanoid was currently visible, a long dark coloured cloak hanging from their shoulders and a hood obscuring their face. They were standing over a stone pedestal in the centre of the room, large enough for a half dozen humanoid creatures to circle. The entity looking in as a bluish glow lit them from below, the glow coming from what lie within the pedestal

A number of polyhedral shapes slowly orbited the figure who would occasionally take hold of one or more and roll them across a nearby table, making notes in patchment and returning to looking into the glow.

A couple of the walls had shelves and cupboards. Noticeably some of the cupboards had glass doors and visible within were models, though it was too shadowy to see the particulars of the models. The other walls were lined with swaged curtains with dark portals set into the walls.

To one side was a desk with a full set of what appeared to be jewellers tools, nearby a table held a selection of inks and paints and beyond was a shelving unit filled with wrapped scrolls and parchments

Behind the figure, a dot of light appeared in one of the portals. It seemed to be impossibly far away and anyone watching it would have an impression of something bright and far away approaching at a great speed.

The figure didn't react to the show behind them

The dot of light steadily widened in the portal and suddenly, rapidly, became a ring of energy. It expanded to fill that wall and several more glows of light became visible in the crackling light. There was another switch of perspective within the ring and figures began to emerge

The first was a muscular man with a long beard, wearing furs and with metal bracers. His eyes were glowing the colour of lightning and he looked around the room before striding forward a couple of paces. Behind him, other figures coalesced into the reality of this space. One was wearing a full suit of golden armour with a white cloak. Their features were almost entirely hidden in the sharp glow of a head sized star which shone actinic light around the space, and which contrasted to the soft glow emanating from the woman in her white and gold gown, and with white blonde hair cascading down her back, standing alongside him.

Of the other two women in the group, one was dressed in natural seeming fabrics and with a cloak of feathers. She held a staff in one hand, shaped almost like a shephards crook made from heartwood but with a glowing green crystal hanging from the hook, seemingly unattached and slowly rotating.

The other was an older woman, with purple eyes and white wavy hair. Her robe was white and blue and appeared to have parchments tendrils gently flexing in the air. A slight flicker around her form suggested some form of disconnect.

She passed the men, calling out as she did so.

"Dungeon Master."

The figure at the pedestial had still not turned around.

"Dungeon Master!" The call this time had an air of impatience, as if the speaker was not used to being ignored.

The robed figure straightened but still did not turn

"For someone called the Knowing Mistress, you should know better than to disturb me within my realm." The robed figure, the Dungeon Master, did not turn but collected a metallic figure from within the pedestals glow and moved over to one of the model cabinets.

The Stormlord stepped up to the side of the Knowing Mistress. "Thou art a little impertinent, Dungeon Master. This lack of respect for deities is unbecoming."

"Spare me please," replied the Dungeon Master as he opened the cabinet and placed the figure inside. "Should I visit your plane, then I would approach with decorum. You all have obviously come to me for a reason and I will be more likely to aid the six of you if you would show me the courtesy that I would accord you."

Ioun, The Knowing Mistress, frowned.

"There are but five of us,Dungeon Master, on this occasion"

The Dungeon Master turned, his face visible. At least some of it as his eyes were obscured by a cloth wrapped around his head, shoulder length brown hair framing his face. He didn't say anything but merely gestured to another of the portals.

The gods turned to see a woman all in black, with a white porcelin mask. The Everlight smiled in recognition but the remainder of the deities were impassive as the sixth presence joined them.

"Dungeon Master, we request a boon from you" came her whispering voice

"Decided to join us then," muttered the Wild Mother as the Dungeon Master turned to look at the Raven Queen, his face turning to those who were speaking despite the cloth binding his eyes. "The Matron of Ravens," he responded, bowing his head a fraction before continuing, "how may I be of assistance to you all?"

Ioun stared impessively at the Raven Queen for a moment before returning her attention to the Dungeon Master. Her strides up to him seemed a little strained and all noticed that she held the black gash across her torso a moment.

"We foresee a new force arising upon Exandria that could have grave consequences if not checked. The Whispered One gains in followers and power and this will have dire consequences."

The Dungeon Master had turned his face to her but made no other move

"Well?" The Goddess of Knowledge demanded. "Followers of the Whispered One even now desecrate ancient ziggurats once dedicated to me to return the Whispered One to the unlife he clings to. Should he ascend, all life on the Material Plane will be endangered."

"We can not allow this to come to pass," The Dawn Father stepped up, the movement causing the shadows to shift.

The Dungeon Master reached up and untied the binding around his face. Underneath his pupils growed orange and a fine filigree of lines made a pattern of power. A wry smile creased his face.

"We?" He asked, sardonically.

The Storm Lord growled. "You would do to remember who we are, mortal," his voice booming as he too strode up, fists clenched as if to strike

With a flash, two weapons appeared flanking the Dungeon Master. One was a great axe, poised to swing. The other appeared to be a metallic pipe with a crude handstock at one end.

"And you would do well to remember where you are, Kord" was the snapped response, distain colouring the name of the god. "We are beyond the Divine Gate here."

The Everlight laid her hand on the Storm Lords arm and spoke soothingly.

"And this we know, Dungeon Master," her gentle lilt seeking to defuse the tension. "It is why we have come to seek you and why you know that we find this situation serious with all of us in attendence.

"We can not directly intercede with events on Exandria but the Whispered One has not yet ascended. His elevation would be bad for all life on that plane."

The Raven Queen interrupted "And that would also impact your precious stories ..."

That wry smile returned to the Dungeon Master's face. "O Queen of Ravens, you seem to be taking this a little calmly, seeing as we are talking about undead forces."

"Don't think that you are the only thing we are seeking to accomplish." She snapped back "But we do believe you can be of great assistance in this matter."

The Dungeon Master viewed her impassive mask then nodded. He turned to Ioun, "I would need to know the location of all your ziggurats and what you can currently tell me about those within the area." He moved over to the pedestal and made a motion over the glow.

As the gods turned their attention to the pedestal, within the glow a map view of Exandria was visible, the continents of Tal'Dorei, Wildemount, Marquet and Issylra outlined. Kord remained by the two spiritual weapons still floating in the air.

"I do not recognise this weapon, Dungeon Master," said the god, gesturing to the metal pipe that remained pointing at him.

"It is a new invention, thought up by one of those who are my charges," replied the Dungeon Master, his attention on the map. "It's called a gun and it will change the world."

Kord grunted, seemingly unconvinved.

Ioun looked at the map then raised her hand and a number of locations began to glow.

"The one in Vasselheim is secure but this one under Whitestone is currently being corrupted." She briefly explained what ritual the Whispered One was seeking to achieve.

The Dungeon Master stared down at the map.

"Just to be sure, you must all know that I remain as Neutral in this as I do in all things." He raised a hand as he saw the reactions forming on those with him and continued, "I agree that the rise of Vecna," he didn't pause as he saw the Queen of Ravens flinch and Ioun scowl at the name of the Whispered One, "presents a problem that should be addressed.

"But I would deal with this in my own way. I do not wish for or expect any of you to be watching over me, and I do not expect for you to try to guide me in how you believe this should be approached. Whatever is attempted shall be under my guidance but ultimately it will be for Fate to decide." Here he looked up at the Raven Queen. "I'm sure you can appreciate that ..."

The Raven Queen slowly reached up a hand and removed the porcelin mask. Her pale, beautifal face now revealed was as impassive as the mask she now held.

"Of course," she quietly replied. "But that six gods have visited you as we believe that the influence of Vecna may be influencing the skein of Fate."

The Dungeon Master nodded, though it was unclear if he was agreeing with the Matron of Ravens or merely sorting through in his own mind what was going to be required.

After a pause, he met the glances of the gods. "I presume there is something you wish of me?

Pelor, the Dawnfather, responded. "We would wish to see which of your charges you will be bringing to this endeavour."

The Dungeon Master inclined his head. "Of course." He moved over to one of the cabinets and paused, looking over the models inside. "and if you have a chance to increase your followers by even one, that's always a bonus."

Most of the gods bristled but all noted that none expressly denied the comment.

Kord, still eyeing the gun, was the first to respond. "Thou art a little brash with thy words, Dungeon Master. Not many mortals would be as brazen with divine visitors."

"I'm not as many mortals - that's why you've come to me, Storm Lord. However, that gives me an idea for a band who may be able to carry out this task you all call for."

Opening a cabinet, the Dungeon Master pulled out a dark wood case, with an simple crest on the top, which he carried over to the table near the pedestal. Opening the case, there were a number of model figurines inside which he began to place on the pedestal.

"My gods, allow me to introduce Vox Machina. One of you already knows one of them very well." At this, he pulled out a shorter figurine, worked to be working plate armour and handed it with a nod and a smile to the Everlight.

She took the figure and smiled as she looked upon the female gnomish cleric.

As the Dungeon Master reached out another figure, he offered it to Kord. "And this one should appeal to you, Storm Lord."

Kord paced over and took the proffered figurine. Unlike the one held by Sarenae, the EverLight, this one was larger, a goliath barbarian captured in the act of shouting in rage.

Sarenae, without looking, smiled more. "Indeed Kord, that one would appeal to you. A good heart and a love of the fight."

Kord grunted as he took the figure.

The Dungeon Master next pulled out a half elf, dressed in natural clothing. "This druid may not be one to become a worshipper but it may be that her aims co-incide with yours, Wildmother." He left the figure on the side of the pedestial and Melora peered closely.

"She is definitely not a believer."

The Dungeon Master replied, "But her potential is great, and you would have time to work upon her." He turned back and continued to bring out the other figurines - two more half elves, worked to have near identical features but one painted in black rogue robes poised with twin daggers ready to strike whilst the other held a bow ready to pull and had a minature feather painted in blue molded to her head. A bear in war armour followed, his colouring matching that of the ranger. Then another gnome, carrying a sharm and poised as if in the middle of a dance.

As the Dungeon Master pulled out the next figure, he noted the Raven Queen, Pelor and Ioun all eyeing the figurines already placed.

"There are a couple more within this party - it's larger than you may expect." All of them turned to look as he placed a human figurine down. Carved to be dressed to suggest a noble upbringing, the figure carried a version of the gun still floating to one side, strapped to his back and carried a smaller looking version in one hand.

"That one is demon touched," noted the Raven Queen.

"So was it the human or the demon that came up with the design for the new weapon?" Wondered Ioun.

"It is of no import," declared Kord as he set the goliath figure down roughly. "We have imparted what we can here to do, despite the impoliteness of our host." He glared at the Dungeon Master, who looked back unmovingly.

"We thank you in advance for your assistance, Dungeon Master," said Sarenae as she delicately placed the figurine of her gnomish cleric down next to the goliath. She nodded then gestured and the ring of energy flared up on the portal, then offered her arm to Ioun. The Mistress of Knowledge grunted and took the proffered arm, then looked at the Dungeon Master.

"I will concede that the use of my own temples and my personal history with Vecna give me a little more of a vested interest in this than most, but this is a personal affront to me, and a danger to the world of Exandria."

The Dungeon Master bowed his head to her. "Of this I am aware. I agree that Vecna ascending to godhood would be a bad thing for Exandria and that would not be of assistance to myself. I must have some impartiality in all this however. So this will proceed with this group needing to better themselves rather than as a divine mission. That said, I expect at some point, they are likely to have to contact you all so ..." He left the thought unfinished.

Ioun stared at him a moment longer, glanced down at the box to see the final figure, returned her stare to the Dungeon Master then gestured to Serenae and the two goddesses made their way to the portal. Pelor nodded, the bright starlight obscuring his features throwing dancing shadows in the space and followed them out.

Melora glanced again at the half elf druid she had picked up, before placing her next to the rogue, nodding her thanks at the Dungeon Master and then departing. Kord remained glaring at the Dungeon Master and the human noble, looked over at the still face of the Raven Queen then finally turned and left, leaving the Matron and the Master alone.

"Was there something more, O Queen?"

"Dungeon Master, I am pleased that you believe the skeins of fate should play out, but don't for one moment believe that I will be allowing any undead influence to unravel the threads." She calmly replaced the mask and took the human figure for a moment.

Even the Dungeon Master had no idea of the thoughts she held holding the figure, before placing it down, next to the ranger.

"There is a myriad of races within this group, this Vox Machina, you suggest for us. Their fates all suggest greatness in some form or another," she continued as she pulled out the last figurine in the box, a Dragonborn in sorcerer robes, " if they can live long enough to achieve that greatness. That they hold potentially the fate of the world in their hands - well, that would be a story for the ages."

The Dungeon Master regarded her. "I think I caught which member of Vox Machina each of you selected as the most likely to become a champion - except you, O Queen."

The porcelin mask gave nothing away as the Raven Queen glided to the portal and vanished into a receding dot behind her fellow divine beings. The ring shimmered and faded leaving the Dungeon Master alone again.

"And whatever I do," he spoke to himself, "I suspect at least one of the gods will not be happy with the course of events."

He looked over the figurines then made a motion over the still present map. The continent of Tal'Dorei began to grow as the other continents of Exandria faded from view. Placing the figurines of Vox Machina onto the map, he paused and looked over at the other shelves, making a note that he would need to look over others of his charges, some of which certainly would not be the choice of the gods who had just departed.

Finishing placing the figurines, the map continued to alter, showing now the landscape around the dilapidated town of Stilben.

"So, how do I want to do this?"


	2. Final Roll

Final Roll

From his view point over the stone pedestal, the Dungeon Master watched the raven fly away.

"I imagine I'll be having guests any time now."

It wasn't long before the portals began to flare, motes of light visible. The Dungeon Master shrugged off the eye strip and leant against the pedestal, waiting. With a simple gesture, two spiritual weapons appeared, flanking him.

The motes flared into five distinct forms as the portals lit up and the forms of Kord, Pelor, Melora, Saranae and Ioun came into being.

"What did you do, Dungeon Master?" Pelor boomed, fist clenched.

"Thy actions are reprehensible. I shall smite you for your covorting with the Dragon Queen herself." A beam of lightning formed in Kord's hand.

Ioun stepped in front of the Storm Lord

"Why did you do it, Dungeon Master? Why in creation did you bring in a follower of Tiamat?"

The Dungeon Mater remained still. His eyes were fixed on Kord.

"Kord, please" entreated Saranrae.

The Storm Lords face was impassive, the arcing energy in his hand flickering. "It is of no import why he chose to ally with the Betrayer Gods - that he did is enough and he shall pay for his actions." He raised his hand.

From the shadows, a dark form swept in front of the Dungeon Master. The Raven Queen stood in front of him, writhing shadows forming tendrils in the air.

"Release that power, Storm Lord and you are directly impacting upon the Material Plane. We just cast a god from there for that exact reason - would you follow suit?" Her words were quick.

Kord ground his teeth. "This is not the Prime Materium."

"Yet we are past the Divine Gate here. Think your power is enough for that? Think the betrayer gods won't themselves act if you do this, think they won't seek to push the limits if you attempt this."

The silence that followed was punctuated by the snapping, crackling energy held poised to be released.

"At the very least, give him an opportunity to explain," asked Ioun, turning to regard him.

The next moment hung poised, balanced on the point of a knife, all present still.

"Gahh," fumed the Storm Lord and he allowed the crackling energy to dissipate.

"Thank you," spoke up the Dungeon Master, not moving from his place at the pedestal. He continued," It's really rather simple. Vecna threatened the Material Plane and it wasn't only you who noticed. Many of the Betrayer Gods simply didn't care, or at least didn't seem to mind what Vecna would do with the realm, but Tiamat apparently has an interest in Exandria. Or else, refuses to allow another god access to the plane.

"I told you right from the time you first contacted me, that I would do this my own way. I agreed to provide my assistance to prevent Vecna from becoming a god on the wrong side of the Divine Gate but I did not agree for you to set the limitations and boundaries of how I would, or could achieve that.

"Vasselheim remains standing - your temple there remains standing. Indeed ALL of your temples at Vasselheim remain standing so don't think that you haven't gained a boon there as you all have a presence within that city."

"But her champion took Vecna's hand." Ioun turned to look at the Dungeon Master. "That seems an odd boon for her to request."

"Oddly enough, my direct contact with the Scaled Tyrant is rather limited. As in, none at all. I was made aware that she was aware of Vecna's ascension and that she would provide a champion to assist. Vox Machina quite honestly needed the support. She didn't indicate what price she was seeking but obviously gave her champion the details.

"Whatever Arkhan and his queen intend, I do not know. I can always assist in finding out if you would like."

Kord growled, and turned to storm into a portal. He gasped as revealed behind him was a figure that appeared to be a half-elf in dark armour, somehow having sneaked right up behind him.

The half-elf spoke softly, hand resting upon a dagger in his belt.

"Stormlord, the skeins of fate continue their weave for Exandria. I would suggest that you may want to accept this and move on."

Kord stared at him. "Are you threatening me?"

The half-elf smiled, a mix of sadness and bitterness. "I just helped to banish one god for attempting to circumvent fate, I don't think there is any threatening to it."

"Vax," murmured Saranrae softly, a hint of reproach.

The champion of the Raven Queen turned to look at the Everlight, her firey hair contrasting with the dark skin, then nodded and moved over to a desk at one side.

Kord stared at him and Vax returned the look.

"My strength was with my friends, O Storm Lord. Earthbreaker Groon taught that lesson well. I presume the same applies in divine circles."

Kord's eyes grew even harder. "Thy impertinence, Raven Paladin, does not reflect well upon thine patron. I trust she shall take you to task on this." The Storm Lord began striding again, his form blurring into flecks of light as he reached a portal and his form dissipated.

"He is not wrong, champion. You would do well not to antagonise divine beings so early into your new role - you may be doing it a while." Whilst Saranae's voice was silky, there was a hint of steel to it.

The Raven Queen stirred, "He is my champion and I would prefer that he is not reprimanded in such a way.

Saranrae, her attention still on the paladin, smiled and nodded in acquiescence. Turning to the Dungeon Master, she smiled at him.

"Thank you Dungeon Master for your assistance in all this matter. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we didn't agree with all your choices. But Vecna has been banished, which is what we set out to acheive."

"Indeed," boomed the voice of Pelor, coming to her side. "It's a shame that not all the trammels were successful," whether he ignored or disregarded the Raven Queen bristling was not clear, "but Vecna is banished. And we have gained new champions. For which we thank you." He held his fist to his chest and bowed slightly to the Dungeon Master. It was noticeable that his voice was just a little strained. "Do be aware Dungeon Master, that the involvement of Tiamat in this, is a worry."

The Dawnfather turned to a portal, paused and the beacon of his view moved to the Raven Queens Paladin. "I look forward to seeing what your sister will achieve." He paused at a portal and waited.

Sarenrae took a brief moment to step up to Vax and held her hand to his cheek. "I understand what Pike sees in you, Vax. Keep well." She moved over to the Dawnfather and the two phased into the portal.

Ioun stepped up. "Your support in this matter is appreciated by me, Dungeon Master. Unlike those who left, I do understand your actions, to some extent. Vecna has been cast away and his followers have taken a blow. I still have work to do but maybe the story of Vox Machina will begin to help those who follow me."

Melora, quiet to this point, spoke.

"I have much to thank you for, Dungeon Master. The spread of Vecna's dark powers would have have made it challenging for me and I am glad that he has been vanquished. That a follower of Tiamat has an item of power such as this may yet be a cause for concern, however."

Ioun stirred," I hope we won't have to come back on a similar crusade to deal with this paladin of the scaled tyrant in times to come, Dungeon Master. Nevertheless, I thank you for your aid." She turned and with Melora began heading to a portal.

"um, Ioun," started Vax, " could you give my regards to Sprigg?"

As Melora's formed blurred and travelled away, Ioun paused, turned to look at him, then nodded.

"Your assistance with Vecna is also appreciated, Vax'ildan Vassur. Serve your Queen well." She continued and her form broke into motes of light.

With only one god left in the space, there was silence a moment.

Then the whispering voice of the Raven Queen spoke, "Are you planning to drop that illusion yet dungeon Master?"

The still form of the Dungeon Master leaning on the pedestal flickered and faded. At the same time, the Dungeon Master dropped this invisibility spell and revealed himself near a portal to one side.

"That was pretty cool, faking out gods like that, "mentioned Vax, remaining leaning on the desk.

"An advantage for being on home turf," replied the Dungeon Master. "Though if anyone had tried to interact with it directly, they would have noticed."

"indeed," said the Raven Queen, a hint of reproach in her voice.

The Dungeon Master turned to her. "My thanks to you, O Queen."

"It may or may not have been in your fate to die this day, Dungeon Master. But it was not in Kord's fate to test the limit of the Divine Gate." She glided up to Vax and reached up, caressing his face exactly where Saranrae's hand had been. "Your assistance has been appreciated Dungeon Master," not turning from her champion, "and the aims of all have been met.

"But there is still much to do."

Her hand drifted from Vax's face and she moved over to a portal. Unlike her fellow gods, her black form seemed to melt into the portal and rather than motes of light racing away, there was instead ribbons of void, but edged with a golden light.

Vax watched her go then turned to the other figure.

"So what are you?" He asked. "They called you the Dungeon Master and thanked you for the help against the asshole Vecna. But I don't recall seeing you at any point."

The Dungeon Master moved back to the pedestal, dismissing the floating weapons.

"My role is a little hard to explain, O paladin of the Raven Queen. Let's just say I have an interest in keeping the story going." He watched as Vax took in the room, beginning to move around. "I have ... an involvement with the world of Exandria and allowing it to continue. With regard to the balance, I'm fairly similar to your God but I do think that allowing a little chance into all things makes the journey, and the end, matter that little bit more and avoids destiny holding all the cards. Good sneaking with Kord, by the way."

Vax shrugged, his attention on the pedestal. It was a map of Exandria and the paladin could see a number of figures upon it. He stared "Is that ... us?"

The Dungeon Master smiled and picked up one of the figures, a painted figurine of a half-elf in white scale armour holding an ornate bow, holding it for Vax to see.

"Were we just a game to you? To them?" Vax waved loosely towards where the gods had departed. "Tell me!"

"Not a game," replied the Dungeon Master. "This is a representation of Exandria and this just allows me to focus upon you and yours." He waved around the room and the shelves began to glow. Vax stared as he looked at all the figurines in cabinets surrounding the room as the Dungeon Master continued. "Your Queen uses threads to indicate all the lives on the skein of fate - I just choose to use figures, in the same way a general may represent his troops on a planning table." He stopped as he saw Vax's attention get caught by one cabinet in particular. The Paladin of the Raven Queen stepped over, his mouth open in shock.

The cabinet he now stood before was emblazed with the symbol of Vox Machina. Within at the centre of the cabinet was a model of Vecna rising into the air. Behind the ascended god were five dragon models, one of each of the Chromatic colours and with the blue and green dragons having humanoid figurines in front. To one side, a model of the Goliath Kevdak stood imposingly; next to him a model of Saundor emerging from a modelled tree. Behind them, raised upon on a display pillar was Delilah Briarwood, and next to her was an empty stand with the name Silas upon it.

As Vax took in the cabinet, he saw other figurines and and stands for enemies he had fought and allies he had stood by, stands for Kynan and Gilmore, Allura and Kima, Soverign Uriel and more. At the front of the cabinet was a number of small stands, mostly empty but with two figures

The Dungeon Master walked up to him. "Blank stands for those who would be ... still in play. Models for those who are unlikely to return to my table."

Vax wasn't listening, his attention fixed on the two figures. He reached down and picked them up. In one hand, he held the red scaled robed figurine of a Dragonborn Sorcerer.

"Hello Tibs, " he whispered then regarded the other one model closely. The figurine was poised ready to leap, a dagger in each hand one visible as the flame tongue dagger and the other as a venom dagger with a third against an ornate belt, the outline of a snake just visible.

"Am I not likely to return to your table, Dungeon Master?"

"Ha, in this case, Vex, that model is no longer in use with the story of Vox Machina. I'm not saying that you don't have a role to play in the future ... though how critical that role will be remains to be seen."

Vex regarded the model a moment longer then carefully returned it. He had a feeling that closely looking at the other cabinets wouldn't help, that something mystical would obscure his vision of the contents.

"This is truly an odd world I've become part of."

"True enough, Vax'ildan. True enough."

The champion of the Raven Queen stood for a moment as the Dungeon Master regarded him then Vax walked over to the portal.

The Dungeon Master cleared his throat, "You may want to try the portal over there", gesturing two portals over.

"See you around Dungeon Master."

The Dungeon Master watched the champion phase into the portal then turned back to the room. He regarded the two spectral weapons still floating and moved over to the image of the gun.

"interesting times ahead," he murmured. "Let's see what happens now ..."


End file.
